El amor no es lo mío
by loveanime96
Summary: Cuando ella me dijo: Me voy, me acerqué, la miré a los ojos y le dije: Te voy a dar la mejor razón para que te quedes, y la besé. Nalu\Mirafried.


**El amor no es lo mío.**

**Capítulo 1**: Corazón solitario y una dulce venganza.

* * *

><p>Nunca pensé que llegaría a enamorarme de alguien. Me refiero a ese primer amor, sí, el primer verdadero amor, cuando piensas que has encontrado a la persona indicada que estaría contigo sin importar qué. Suena como un cuento de hadas, pero es la verdad, se siente más que mariposas en el estómago, <em>te sientes estúpida<em>, y sí, es la verdad, la _cruda_ verdad.

* * *

><p><em>(Mirajane)<em>

Su rutina comenzaba otra vez, llegaba temprano al gremio y empezaba a limpiar la barra donde todos bebían las deliciosas bebidas que ella preparaba, le gustaba el hecho de que a todos les gustara las cosas que ella preparaba, y siempre estaba allí, haciendo sonreír a los demás. Ella era feliz, sin preocupaciones.

_Excepto una._

Había un _pequeño_ problema con respecto a su vida sentimental.

Y era que estaba _sola_.

Veía que la mayoría de chicas del gremio se arreglaban bastante para impresionar a su alma gemela, el problema es que ella creía que nunca iba a encontrar a su alma gemela. Y no es que sea fea, si no que no se había logrado enamorar de ningún chico con el que había tenido citas.

-¡Mirajane! - ella oyó una voz.

-¡Cana!- sonrió -¿Cómo te fue en tu última misión? ¿Estás bien?-.

-Sí todo bien, igual que siempre – dijo en un tono aburrido, cuando de repente se acordó de algo - ¡Por cierto! ¡Ven! Te quiero presentar a alguien-.

-¿Ah? ¿A alguien? ¿Quién es?- preguntó aburrida- Cana tú sabes que yo nunca voy a encontrar a mi media naranja, deja de intentar, va a ser en vano, como en las últimas 27 citas arruinadas que tuve-.

-¡No!- dijo despreocupada- Esta vez nada de amoríos, solo quiere tu amistad, además no es de tu tipo pero sí es buena persona, te agradará-.

-Está bien, ¡Pero nada de amoríos!- dijo Mirajane rendida-.

_Y entonces lo vió._ Era un chico simpático, alto, cabello largo y de tono verde claro, se notaba de esos chicos que no eran estúpidos.

-Muy bien- dijo Cana – Fried, te presento a Mirajane – le dijo a Fried y luego se dirigió a Mirajane- Mirajane, te presento a Fried-.

Los dos se miraron y se dijeron el típico "hola".

Y Cana vió que el ambiente se ponía tenso – Bueno, chicos me tengo que ir, ya vuelvo. – y se fué, dejándolos solos-.

-Este, ¿Eres una maga de Rango S? – preguntó Fried-.

-¿Ah? S-Sí, pero no soy tan fuerte como Erza – dijo Mirajane apenada-.

Y el silencio incomo volvió.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ellos estaban Cana, Wakaba y Macao, bebiendo.

-Oye Cana, qué onda con Mirajane y ese tipo, ¿No será otra de sus citas? – dijo Macao –No se ve muy animada.

-Tiene razón – dijo Wakaba – a Mirajane, no le han ido muy bien en sus últimas ¿Cuántas? ¿30 o 35 citas? -.

-Oigan, en primer lugar, han sido 27 citas, y en segundo lugar esta vez no van a ser amoríos-.

-¿De verdad? –dijeron los dos.

-Sí, la cruda verdad-.

-¡Apuesto la paga de 5 misones a que de esta no sale!, se enamorarán y van a estar juntos- dijo Macao-.

-¡Y yo apuesto la paga de 6 misiones a que no va pasar nada! Se va a quedar sola, para siempre- dijo Wakaba-.

-¡Hecho!- dijeron los dos al unísono y chocaron palmas.

Cana los vió y suspiró. _Son como niños_, pensó.

* * *

><p><em>(Lucy)<em>

Estaba harta.

Siempre el mismo cuento. El chico con quien está, o más bien estuvo, la engañó con otra, _otra vez_, y ella siempre resultaba herida, en cualquier situación.

No había duda. Todos los hombres son iguales.

-¿¡Por qué! – dijo gritando, arrojando sus cosas, echándose en su cama, poniéndose la almohada en su rostro - ¡Ninguno dice la verdad!-.

Y entonces se hizo una promesa: - ¡Ya está dicho! – dijo llorando y a la vez gritando - ¡Nunca voy a volver a amar a un chico! ¡Nunca más! -.

Mientras tanto, casi al lado de la casa de Lucy, pasaba una chica de cabello azul cielo, y cuando escuchó los llantos de cierta persona, se fue a ayudarla.

Entró a la casa y la vio llorando - ¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien? -.

Y Lucy la vio, la abrazó y dijo - ¡Ay Levy!, ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de chicos! – dijo desesperada - ¡Son unos inmaduros!-.

-Pero Lucy – dijo Levy mirándola con tristeza – Tienes que comprender que no todos los hombres son iguales, ya vas a ver que vas a encontrar al indicado y te va a amar para siempre-.

-¿Pero cómo voy a saber que es el indicado? -.

-Simplemente llegará a su tiempo y lo sabrás-.

-No sé si llegará, mis esperanzas se han agotado –.

Y era verdad, había tenido 7 novios, con quienes había durado largo tiempo de noviazgo, y a las finales, todos le habían engañado o dejado por otras mujeres.

Cuando Lucy se calmó, Levy propuso hacer una fiesta en todo el gremio para que todos se divirtieran un rato, paro en realidad lo hizo para que su no tan feliz amiga se le suban los ánimos.

* * *

><p>En su cuarto, Mirajane se encontraba alistándose para la fiesta que Levy propuso, hacía un rato que le habían avisado por teléfono y ella no dudó en asistir, porque una fiesta en gremio era uno de los mejores eventos en los que uno la podía pasar bien.<p>

-¡Mirajane! –apareció Cana por detrás de la puerta- Ya le avisé a Fried que habrá una fiesta en el gremio, así que tenemos que ponerte bonita, quitate lo que tienes encima que tengo algo mejor para ti-.

-Pero a mí me gusta este ves…- no pudo terminar la frase porque Cana la llevó a la fuerza hacia el vestidor-.

-Veamos, este me encanta- dijo Cana señalando un vestido color vino escotado y que llegaba a medio muslo- este hará que Fried caiga rendido a ti-.

-Pero ¿no te dije que yo ya no quería amoríos? –dijo Mirajane con un leve suspiro-.

-Pero poniéndote bonita no perderemos nada- dijo Cana queriendo convencerla-.

-Bueno como tú digas-.

En la fiesta, todas las chicas se encontraban en la barra, esperando para que alguien las sacara a bailar o para tomar algo.

Muchos chicos invitaron a Mirajane a bailar, pero ella los rechazó porque simplemente no quiso, o tal vez porque cierto chico no la sacaba a bailar.

_Por Dios Mirajane ¿en qué piensas?_- pensó ella – _Recuerda que esta vez te quedarás sola y él no te sacará a bailar_ -.

Otro chico se acercó a ella pero igualmente lo rechazó.

-Disculpa, pero ¿por qué rechazas a muchos chicos que quieren bailar contigo?- dijo una chica con cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos café, llevaba un corto pero lindo vestido color verde jade, estaba bebiendo un gran vaso de vodka –Este creo que fui muy indiscreta, lo siento si te molesté-.

-¡No! Para nada- dijo riendo Mirajane –Es que a mí nunca me habían hecho esa clase de preguntas, además estaba pensando en otra cosa, discúlpame- dijo con una linda sonrisa-.

-Bueno- dijo riendo un poco- Primero que nada me presentaré: Me llamo Lucy – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y yo Mirajane, un gusto conocerte- dijo también con una sonrisa-.

-Bueno ¿vas a responder a mi pregunta?-.

-Sí- dijo ordenando un vaso de vodka, cosa que la rubia también ordenó- Mira es que ahora acabo de conocer a un chico y está aquí en esta fiesta, pero la verdad es que yo no vine por él a la fiesta si no, vine para divertirme-.

-¿Pero quieres bailar con él entonces?- dijo Lucy-.

-_¿Me está leyendo la mente?_- y dejó de pensar en eso- La verdad, a mí solo me agrada pero no me gusta, no le tengo por qué rogar-.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Lucy dejando de beber-¡Tienes toda la razón! A los chicos no tenemos que darles créditos, ellos nos tienen que buscar, no nosotras a ellos-.

-¡Sí!- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, por fin encontraba a una chica que tenía las mismas ideas que ella tenía, era algo increíble-.

Y así pasaron toda la noche hablando sobre chicos y también sobre las cosas de cada una.

Hasta que Lucy le contó a Mirajane lo que le había pasado esa tarde, quería desahogarse, porque no lo había hecho del todo.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo Lucy bebiendo un trago más de su sexto vaso de vodka- El muy imbécil se fue con otra, siempre me pasó lo mismo con otros 7 chicos que resultaron ser pendejos- dijo suspirando.

-Pero qué imbéciles- dijo Mirajane sorprendida tomando su tercer vaso de vodka –Pero no te preocupes, porque ellos se perdieron a una chica muy valiosa- dijo consolándola-.

-Sí tienes razón- dijo suspirando- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a vengarme de los pendejos, dime quien es el más pendejo de todo el gremio y voy a hacer sus sentimientos añicos, así como lo hicieron con otras chicas-.

Mirajane lo pensó, estaría mal vengarse, pero entonces recordó quién era el más perro de todo el gremio e hizo un gesto de rencor por _esa_ persona- ¿Quieres saber quién es?-.

-Sí, estoy completamente decidida-.

-Promete no enamorarte-.

-Lo prometo-.

-Bueno, entonces- dijo buscando con la mirada a tal persona hasta que la encontró, estaba coqueteando con dos chicas muy bonitas- ¿Ves a ese chico de allí? –dijo señalándolo- El que está coqueteando con las dos perras de allí-.

Lucy lo buscó y lo encontró- _Por Dios, que simpático que es._- pensó- Sí ya lo ví- le dijo a Mirajane-.

-Él engañó a la mayoría de chicas del gremio e incluso de otros, sobretodo a las más bonitas, así que cuidado, puede ser que no te haya visto y quiera conquistarte-.

Y Lucy decidida dijo- Pues esta vez yo lo conquistaré y haré de sus sentimientos añicos, para que sienta como me sentí cuando me dejaron por otras-.

-¡Así se habla!-.

-Pero primero tengo que saber algo- dijo pensativa -¿Cómo se llama?-.

-Natsu Dragneel-.

_Y con esto dicho ella se dirigió hacia él, sin saber lo que le esperaría más adelante._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de las autoras:<span>**

__Bueno este es el primer capitulo de nuestro primer fic, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Reviews ¿Sí? :)


End file.
